The Reports
by granger1191
Summary: It's time for Bart and Lisa to get their report cards. What will happen when Lisa gets bad grades and Bart gets good? PLEASE R&R!
1. Bart's Report

Chapter 1- Getting It

* * *

"Bart!" Lisa yells in her brother's ear. "Bart!" she yelled again.

"Stop!" Bart yelled. He got out of bed in his green PJ's. Lisa was already up and dressed. So was everyone else. Bart changed into his blue jeans and redish–orangeish-top. He went down stairs and found breakfast on the table. "Good morning Bart," said his mother Marge. "Eat your oatmeal"

"Mom! This is NOT oatmeal! It's mush!"

"Well, all they had left was store brand kind."

"It's very good son. Especially with salt!" said his dad, Homer.

"Dad! That's not salt! You discised the sugar!" yelled Bart.

"Why you little!" Homer ran to Bart and started to choke him.

A quiet "moan" came from Marge.

…

"Who is this again? And why is he on the video camera?" asked Mr. Burns

"That's Homer Sipson sir. You liked his work so put a video camera in his house" said Mr. Smithers.

"Oh. Well take him off! He is boring me to death!"

"Yes sir."

…

"Bart! Someone's at the door! Can you get it?" Marge asked bart.

"Homer! Someone's at the door! Can you get it?" Bart asked Homer.

"Lisa! Someone's at the door! Can you get it?" Homer asked Lisa. Lisa groaned and got up. "It's Mr. Smithers!" yelled Lisa. Mr. Smithers walked in and climbed up on the table. He un-hooked the video camera and left.

…

Bart was in his 4'th grade classroom with his teacher, Ms. Krabople. He was looking out the window, and watching Willie rake the leaves. Bart wasn't listening, but he had very good luck. When he wasn't listening and the teacher called on him, he always said Hot Air Balloon. "What can Float, and is filled with hot air? Bart?" asked the teacher. It was riddle day, and she was asking some riddles. "Hot Air Balloon," answered Bart. "Great job!" At the end of the day, Bart got a card, that said ONLY FOR THE ADULT SIMPSONS EYES! But Bart opened it anyway.His jawdropped.

**AUTHERS NOTE: **I watch the simpsons a lot. This just came to me. Please R&R. Next chapter is coming up soon.


	2. Lisa's Report

Chapter 2- Lisa's Report

Lisa is a nice girl, in the nice Second grade. Just think that over twice. Here's one thing you need to know for this chapter. The flashbacks are in _Italic._

"Hey Lisa, excited about reports?" asked Nelson. His bully friends were right behind him.

"Maybe." Lisa smiled. She chuckled. She couldn't help thinking about the time, where Nelson proposed to her.

…

_"Lisa, will you marry me?" Nelson got out a big box._

_Lisa opened the box. She saw a ring saying ''Nelson and Lisa will have a sleepover'_

_"Why, I am touched! Of course I will have a sleepover!- But seriously, why didn't you ask, Lisa, wanna have a sleepover?"_

_"I don't know."_

…

Lisa chuckled, and walked back inside. "See ya later Nelson." She smiled.

"Dude," said one of Nelsons friends behind his back. Nelson turned around. "Shut up." He yelled. He walked back inside

…

"Today, I will be handing out the re-" Lisa couldn't hold it in any longer. "Reports!" she shouted.

"Yes. The reports you did last Friday; Lisa, one detention for yelling out loud."

"I hate this day." Lisa mumbled.

…

Lisa had her afternoon snack, two chocolate chip cookies and a milk- box. Then, it was free time. You could get a head start on your homework, you could play games inside, you can take a walk, talk to your friends, anything you like. Of course, the kids chose to go out and play. Lisa went outside and found her brother. "Hey Bart!" Lisa hugged him. "Ewe! Get off of me! Guys! Help! Girl cooties!" Bart's friends grabbed Lisa away from him. "Hey! That ain't fair!"

"Wait. Boys, let her go." Bart said.

"I ain't allowed to hug my own bro?" Lisa said. She had a _new_ sort of attitude.

…

Everybody came inside. It was 2:00. "Almost time to go home!" cried Lisa.

"I would like to talk to you about report cards" said Ms. Hoover.

"Yes!" Lisa jumped in the air, just when Bart came in.

"Uh, uh… I mean cool" said Lisa.

"Remember, it doesn't matter what grades you get. Unless you're me!" She laughed. "Now, I will call up names and you can come up and get your report card." Lisa stared up at the teacher. She nodded, and kept nodding, until…the time came. "Lisa Simpson" said Ms. Hoover. "Yes?" Lisa replied. Ms. Hoover looked up from the report cards in her hand. "Come get your report card." She said. "Oh." Lisa got up from her seat. As she was walking up to the front of the class room, she said, "Right." Lisa took one look at her report card. Her jaw dropped.

"Since you guys are working hard, and extra quiet, you gat an extra 5 minutes of recess. Lisa put her report card in her Homework folder, and walked outside.

…

"Hey Lisa!" Nelson yelled.

"Get away you jerk." Lisa mumbled.

"Lisa?"

"I said, GET AWAY!"

"Lisa? I would like to see you in my office" said Skinner.

"Go away, Skinner." Lisa said.

"It's Principle Skinner to you young lady!"

"Go away you jerk."

"Lisa!" Skinner yelled.

"God. Jerk. Is that all you can say?" Bart walked up to Lisa. Lisa turned to Bart.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"We need to work on you. Boys!" yelled Bart. A ton of boys came dashing over to her and Bart. They were all wearing the same thing.

"Is that…?" asked Lisa confusingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lisa screeched at the top of tiny, little lungs.

* * *

**AUTHERS NOTE: **Please R&R! I spent 3 days on this! Please tell me if you would like the chapters longer, shorter, or if they're just fine. 


End file.
